1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative electric candle lighting systems and, more particularly, to a lighting system in which modular 120 V.A.C. electric candles can be inserted directly into grounded, code-certified receptacles directly in a window sill.
2. Description of the Background
It is a longstanding tradition to place candles in the windows of a home during the holiday season. However, due to the danger associated with an open flame in proximity to flammable materials such as curtains/draperies, electric candle systems have evolved to take the place of traditional candles. Given their ease of use, colonial xe2x80x9clookxe2x80x9d, and comparative safety of operation (with open flame) many people leave the electric candles up year round.
However, even electric candle assemblies have certain drawbacks. Generally, they must be taped or otherwise held down to prevent their falling over, and their electric cords must be connected to 120 VAC outlets/receptacles. In homes with a limited number of outlets/ receptacles one or more extension cords are usually required. If the intent is to place electric candles in more than one window, then the electric cords typically spoil the decorative effect from the inside. Moreover, the multiple cords create potentially unsafe situations and cause many house fires. While new home construction often includes the installation of a sufficient number of electric outlets/receptacles (with many located directly below a window) to alleviate the aforementioned situation, a cord of some length is still required to provide electricity to the candle.
Electric candle systems have evolved to address the tendency to fall over and the need for electric cords. For example, one electric candle system designed for installation in the window sills of a house is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,360 to Paquette. The patent discloses the combination of a low-voltage (12 VDC) socket installed in a window sill and an electric candle with a low-voltage bulb at the top and a pair of prongs at the bottom. The prongs engage the contacts provided in the socket when the candle is slipped therein.
However, the Paquette ""360 invention leaves room for improvement in several respects. Specifically, low voltage systems use custom components that are less readily available than those used in a comparable 120 VAC system. Unlike the 120 VAC electrical service provided by public utilities for general consumption, 12 V.DC. power must be generated on-site by one or more step-down transformers. Due to the relatively rapid degradation of 12 V.DC. power, as compared with that of 120 VAC service, more than one transformer may be required depending on the linear distance that must be traveled to reach the last electric candle in the system.
In addition to the foregoing, proper safety considerations must be taken in areas used by children, and these may include design considerations which prevent access to exposed wiring or electrical outlets.
It would be of great advantage to provide an electric candle lighting system that retains certain beneficial and safety features (e.g. candles that do not fall over, no visible/external cords) of the prior art, plus adds the ease of use/installation and economies provided by line voltage systems utilizing 120 VAC electric service.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a direct plug electric candle lighting system that includes one or more window sill-mounted outlets/receptacles and that operates on standard 120 VAC electric service, all of which may be controlled by a standard wall switch.
It is another object to provide a direct plug electric candle lighting system that utilizes cost effective, readily available electric components meeting all applicable codes/regulations, which can be installed by electricians using standard residential wiring practices, and which is fully grounded for complete safety.
Specifically, it is an object to provide a means to prevent inadvertent/unintentional removal of the candles from window sill-mounted outlet/receptacle to avoid shock hazard.
It is a further object to provide a direct plug electric candle lighting system wherein the color of candle""s light can be changed, or the candle""s height, or the exterior color or finish of the candle, to reflect a change in the season/holiday or to match a change in the decor surrounding the window.
It is still another object to provide a direct plug electric candle lighting system wherein multiple candle units can be used to replace a single candle to reflect a change in the season/holiday, or to match a change in the decor surrounding the window.
It is another object to provide a direct plug electric candle lighting system wherein the window sill-mounted outlet/receptacle can be utilized as an ordinary 120 VAC outlet when the direct plug candle is not in use.
According to the present invention, the above-described and other objects are accomplished by a lighting system comprising an electric outlet/receptacle mounted in a window sill and an electric candle assembly designed to plug directly into the outlet/receptacle. The window sill-mounted outlet/receptacle includes a three-wire, grounded outlet/receptacle rated for a maximum current of 15 amps and a maximum voltage of 125 volts and a decorative cover plate. The electric candle assembly is a fully grounded system including a grounded plug rated for a maximum current of 15 amps and a maximum voltage of 125 volts, a decorative, metallic base, a plastic candle body, and a low wattage, flame-shaped light bulb.